Changing Tides
by Raett2020
Summary: Note: I wrote this in middle school... And now it's going under a complete revision... I don't know when exactly it'll be up, but hey, at least I'm writing again!
1. Prologue

Changing Tides  
  
Okay, This is my first Harry Potter story, so watch out! It's my first time doing anything besides DBZ to... My Prolog extreamly short, so I combined it with the first chapter!  
  
*Nanori no Hime - Princess of the Cosmos  
  
Engetsu Gat-Kou - literally means Crescent School  
  
I DON'T OWN SM OR HP! I NEVER HAVE, AND I NEVER WILL!  
  
Okay! On with the Story!  
  
Prolog:  
  
~Her Journal~  
  
Last year I met the greatest guy in this time (he's a lot better then Mamo-baka, too!). Although he doesn't know it, I am the Nanori no Hime, or the Princess of the Cosmos. And I just got to spend the past three months of vacation with him and his annoying cousin, in Britain. Kassan is happy at the thought of me having a "friend" in another country. Tousan, on the other hand, believes that I'm more than "just friends" with him. Not because it's true (which it is, shhh!), but because his `Chibi Usagi' is spending time with a teenage boy her age, no matter what he's like.  
  
Minako and Makoto nearly drooled all over my picture of him. Haruka already threatened to kill him if he touched her Kenoko-chan. When Ami saw that the picture could move, she tried to swipe it and figure out how it worked. So I was forced to give her some of the solution that the picture was developed in, so she could develop it.  
  
I missed my friends while I was gone, but now I'm starting to miss him more than I've ever missed anyone.  
  
Can't write anymore now, I've got a Senshi meeting to get to or Rei will kill me!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~His Journal~  
  
She's gone. But I will keep this summer's memories in my mind forever. I actually was able to tolerate my cousin for once, just as long as she was with me. I want to see if I can transfer schools to Engetsu Gat-Kou in Tokyo. I would prefer to be any distance from here, if I could just be in the same city with her. It's just not the same, without her here. I almost want to grab my broomstick and fly all the way to Tokyo just to find that silver eyed beauty.  
  
I got to go... My cousin's trying to find me, again...  
  
Bye!  
  
The Nanori no Hime and the boy from Britain were about to have their destinies changed. They were children no more, and about to face some of the darkest times Chikyuu had ever known.  
  
Voldemort was alive again, when no one thought that could ever happen. Fools. The world would end up in the hands of a handful of magic students and three Sailor Senshi of Tokyo.  
  
So? How was that? Yes, I know that was short, but that's just the prolog. I already have the next chapter written, and it's nine pages hand written. I got the day off school today, so I can write a lot! Ja ne! 


	2. The TransferDiagon Alley

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! Okay? Okay, oh and I just couldn't resist putting a certain someone as headmistress of Usagi's school! He he....  
  
Changing Tides  
  
Chapter One: The Transfer/Diagon Alley  
  
Usagi Tsukino rolled out of bed when she heard a tapping at her window.  
  
"Ahh!!!" came the ear piercing scream of the now fifteen year old girl (A.N. Oddly enough, one of my best friends can SUCCESSFULLY imitate that scream, LOL).  
  
"Hime, you need to be more careful! Oh and there is an owl here for you.." Luna said.  
  
"Whom from?" Usagi asked groggily, already thinking of the boy in Britain.  
  
Luna shrugged and slunk out of the room. Grumbling, Usagi got off the floor and opened the window. A tawny owl flew in with a letter tied to its legs.  
  
"What's this? I'm not expecting anything from Engetsu Gat-Kou." Usagi said when she saw the emblem of a crescent moon that sealed the letter. (A.N. Don't understand why a crescent moon? Then why are you reading this?)  
  
Usagi tore open the envelope and read the contents inside.  
  
`Dear Ms. Tsukino,  
  
We are sorry to inform you that you will no longer be attending Engetsu Gat-Kou. Last week, July 23, we received a letter from the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Dumbledore, requesting you to attend their school. He knew of you Silver Millennium, which were part of the reason why you were requested to join their school. WE have also received news from said Professor, that Tom Riddle (A.N. They knew that Tom Riddle was Voldemort) has been returned to power, and would like your help in protecting Mr. Harry Potter, for obvious reasons. He has also requested that two of your Senshi join you at Hogwarts, a Mehio(sp?) Setsuna-san and a Ms. Kino Makoto. Please reply to Professor Dumbledore by July 31.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Bulma Briefs  
  
Deputy Headmistress'  
  
Usagi nearly screamed and ran downstairs to tell her parents the news, but didn't say why they wanted her to transfer schools. Her parents congratulated her and gave their permission to change schools.  
  
Usagi ran back upstairs and wrote a quick letter to Professor Dumbledore saying she accepted the request to change schools. Her one request was to be Sorted privately and all news of her transfer be kept quiet until after her arrival.  
  
After she was done, Usagi sent the letter with her fire falcon, Synge.  
  
"Take it to Dumbledore, Synge. And use that sped your known fore." She added as an afterthought.  
  
Fire falcons' were nearly extinct at the shattering of the Silver Millennium, but some still remained. Rei had give this one to Usagi for her birthday.  
  
Usagi nearly wrote to her "friend" in Britain, but decided to let him find out she was their with the rest of the school.  
  
~Later in the Day~  
  
Usagi had called a Senshi meeting to let them all know what was going to happen.  
  
"Minna, I have something to tell you all. I'm transferring school to Hogwarts."  
  
Shocked expressions ran crossed everyone's face. Makoto sighed, "Well, since the cat's outta the bag, figuratively speaking," she said glancing at Luna and Artimis, " I'm going to."  
  
"As am I, but to teach not learn," came an ageless voice from the corner of the room as Setsuna stepped out of a portal.  
  
Everyone shot furtive glances at Makoto, Setsuna, and Usagi. Ami was positively pouting, these three got to go study at the absolute BEST school of magic on Chikyuu. Minako was almost seething with jealously; they would get to be in one of the music capitals of the world (she didn't realize that they would be in SCHOOL instead of running around meeting bands).  
  
Haruka and Michiru were happy for them, yes, but if their princess was in Britain while they were in Japan, they wouldn't be able to help. Then they realized that Setsuna would be there so they needn't worry.  
  
Usagi looked around, checking that they had all registered the idea, then added a new surprise to the mix, "I leave in three weeks."  
  
"NANI???" everyone but Makoto and Setsuna yelled.  
  
"Hai. I have to buy all my books in English or else I would just get them here, and I have to make sure I have passable English, too. Gomen that it's so soon, but I have to go then, or lose my opportunity." Usagi looked down.  
  
Three weeks passed quickly. Usagi was now boarding a plane for London, where she would spend the next half a month trying to remember all the English she had learned, and getting her school things.  
  
Makoto and Setsuna should be arriving next week. They didn't come with Usagi because she had a special mission to complete. To find a certain someone she hadn't seen in years.  
  
After the flight, Usagi went to the Leaky Cauldron and rented a room from a Master Tom.  
  
The next day, Usagi entered Diagon Alley, and went straight to Gringotts. Waling up to a free goblin, Usagi reminded herself to speak in English, not Japanese..  
  
"Ohyoo," Usagi said, then stopped. She had spoken in the wrong language. "Erm, I mean good morning. I would like to take some money out of Usagi Tsukino's safe, please."  
  
The goblin looked down his long nose at her. "Do you have you key, miss?"  
  
"Oh yes," Usagi pulled a tiny golden key out of her sub-space pocket, and handed it to him.  
  
The goblin looked it over very carefully. "All seems to be in order, I will call someone to take you down to your safe. Mendanbar!"  
  
A younger goblin emerged from one of the numerous passages, stepped up to Usagi's side, took her arm, and led her away.  
  
The pair boarded a cart and took off into the bowels of the building. After a short ride, the cart slowed and they got off.  
  
Mendanbar used her key and turned the lock, but when nothing happened, a small voice whispered to Usagi, `Use the Silver Crystal..."  
  
Pulling the Silver Crystal out of it's place in her broach, she placed it over the key, in a slight depression. Clicking into place, the door swung open. Inside the room were humongous piles of gold, silver, and bronze coins on one side of the room, and gems and jewelry, such as the tiara Usagi spied sitting in an open chest.  
  
Usagi put quite a bit of the coins into her sub-space pocket, as well as a few jewelry items she just had to have at her disposal. After she was done, Usagi walked out of the room to the waiting goblin.  
  
Going to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Usagi got her new uniform as well as a silvery-blue colored dress robe.  
  
At Flourish and Blotts, Usagi got her new text books, English versions of her old ones, and a beautiful silver silk bound book with crescent moons over it to use as a journal.  
  
After that, Usagi went to a dingy shop by the name of `Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C.' to replace her old broken wand. When she walked into the store, Mr. Ollivander took a double take after the first glance, then bowed.  
  
"Nanori no Hime." He murmured, " I never thought I would ever have the extreme pleasure of meeting you."  
  
Running off, Mr. Ollivander returned after a few minutes. In his hands, a box swathed in silver. The wand reveled moments later was unlike anything in the entire shop.  
  
"It is made of quicksilver. It's core, a tear drop from each guardian of the planets. It has been touched by none, save you mother, who bade me not to show it to anyone except the true heir. That is you."  
  
Usagi nodded and picked the wand up out of its box. Even before touching it, Usagi knew that it was the wand for her. She barely swished it in the air, when nine flashes of different colors imploded into the air: orange, icy blue, silver, red, green, purple, navy blue, yellow, and black. One for each of her Senshi, and Silver for her mother.  
  
Mr. Ollivander stared, not expecting such a show, but gathered himself rather quickly. "No doubt, that is the wand for you, Tsukino Usagi," he whispered even saying her name in the format she was used to.  
  
Usagi paid ten Galleons for the wand, and left quickly to get away from that experience.  
  
Her next stop was for her cauldron, then after that she went to Quality Quidditch Supplies where she got a broom from a locked closet. It was a Moon Beam, one of the rarest brooms because it was unsurpassable, and the only one left. Her mother had had one.  
  
After she was done, Usagi took all her things back to her room at the Leaky Cauldron. Tomorrow, she would start her mission.  
  
Good? Bad? I NEED REVIEWS! *cough* sorry `bout that, but can I get some reviews? I might have this next chapter out in the next few days. Has anyone figured out who the mystery boy is? If you think you know who it is, E-mail me at [1]ladyakasha@hotmail.com. If you get it right, you get a chapter dedicated to you! Hehe... maybe that'll work... Ja ne!  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:ladyakasha@hotmail.com 


	3. He's WHO?

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! Okay? Okay. One quick note: ten musume - sweet daughter  
  
Since no one guessed who the mystery guy was, this chappie is dedicated.  
  
Changing Tides  
  
Chapter Two: He's Who???  
  
Usagi sat in the main part of the Leaky Cauldron, looking for a certain someone to come in through the back door. It had been nearly a week since she arrived, and Makoto and Setsuna would be arriving the next day. Until then, she had something to occupy her. Usagi had found him, now she just had to follow him until she had the perfect opportunity. She found it a few minutes later, when a black haired man walked in from the back door.  
  
Dressed in muggle clothing, Usagi stepped out into muggle London after the man. He was preparing to Apperate, when Usagi yelled to him, "Wait!"  
  
He turned around when he heard her call. When he saw who called him, the man walked over to the fifteen year old girl, and embraced her.  
  
"Usako," he mumbled, "How has my ten musume been?"  
  
Usagi hugged him, glad that after so long wondering if she would ever find him, she finally had. (A.N. Two mystery men. Heh this is fun!)  
  
Unknown to them, acrossed the street was Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly. They stared open mouthed at the pair acrossed the street.  
  
"Bloody hell," Ron mumbled, "Who is she?"  
  
"I don't know, but who would ever hug HIM of all people?" Hermione asked.  
  
The black haired man, and the blonde girl walked back into the Leaky Cauldron, together.  
  
"Hullo, Ron, Hermione," Harry said finally finding them. "What are you two staring at?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
Harry blinked. "Right..."  
  
~The next day~  
  
Setsuna and Makoto got off the plane in London. Instead of having to wait for a train, Setsuna telelported them straight to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Makoto glared at her. "Why couldn't you do that in Tokyo?"  
  
"Because your parents would have wondered how you got to London from Tokyo with out going on an air plane, that's why."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They walked into the building hidden from muggle eyes to find Usagi's room. A Master Tom told them that her room was number eleven. The two Senshi thanked him and walked up the stairs to find her room. To their surprise, there was already someone in the room with their Princess.  
  
Makoto's eyes traveled to the black haired man sitting with Usagi on her bed. "Who are you?" she practically growled.  
  
Setsuna, on the other hand, bowed. She recognized who he was. "Your Majesty," the Senshi of Time whispered. "It has been a long time since I last saw you."  
  
The man just nodded. Usagi had noticed how Makoto was reacting to her "guest".  
  
"Chill Makoto. You probably don't remember him, but this," she gestured to the man, " is Severus Snape. My father."  
  
Cliffy, cliffy, cliffy! Oh how I love my own cliffies! No one elses, just mine. No one has made a guess to who the mystery guy is, so no dedication as of yet. This chapter would have been longer, but I just had to stop it there. Don't worry tho, I've already started the next chapter! Ja ne! 


	4. SortingIntroductions

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! Okay? Okay. Japanese word(s) of the chappie: Nani no Jigoku - meaning "What the Hell" ; Mokusei no hime- Princess of Jupiter ; Toki- time  
And Hephastus is the Greek God of crafts  
  
Rini- Sorry, but your wrong! Not him!  
Crescendo- Thankies! I started this last night too(Feb 17)!  
Fate's Child & Enzuru no Yami- thankies for the correct spelling of Meiou! I'm gunna need it in this chapter or the next one.  
Shang Phoenix- sorry if that part was confusing. I wasn't for me, but then again, I'm writing the blasted thing!  
Mitziginger- I already had it planned it ou that way, lol.  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY! *drum roll*  
  
Changing Tides  
  
Chapter Three: Sorting and Introductions  
  
"Chill, Makoto. You probably don't remember him, but this," she gestured to the man, "is Severus Snape. My father."  
  
"Nani no Jigoku???"  
  
"Hai, my father. Kenji told me years ago that I was adopted, and my real father's name. This is the same man who married my mother in the Silver Millennium."  
  
Setsuna pulled Severus over to the side. "When did she find you?"  
  
Severus smiled. "Yesterday. I was about to Apperate and she yelled to me."  
  
"We are to be at Hogwarts, Severus. I know you teach there."  
  
"Yes, Setsuna. I do teach there, but none of the students know who I really am. They basically believe that I am a bakayaro. If any of them found out about my true nature, my reputation would be shot!"  
  
The Guardian of Time laughed at her King's comment. "Yes, well, then I don't need to worry about you being overprotective of Usagi. She is here for a reason, Severus."  
  
"I know that. But is it for the opposite reason of why she had to go to Tokyo? Does she have to fight HIM now?"  
  
"Yes, Severus, I wish it wasn't so, but it is. Makoto and I are going to help in every way we can. She also was in Japan to learn how to use both sides of her magic, not just one."  
  
"Not to say anything not out of order, Setsuna, but you look to old to be a student."  
  
"That is why I'm not going as a student. I am the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher (DADA)."  
  
"Tousan?" Usagi interrupted their conversation, "You probably need to get home before anyone starts to wonder why a grown man stayed the night in a fifteen year old's room."  
  
Severus nodded and stepped out of the room. Later, Usagi took the two to get money out of their Planetary Treasuries, got all their school things (teaching things for Setsuna), until all Makoto needed was a new wand.  
  
'Looks like another trip to Ollivanders…' Usagi thought, 'I wonder what's going to happen this time?'  
  
Usagi lead them to Ollivanders shop. Inside, Mr. Ollivander had much the same reaction to Makoto as he had to Usagi.  
  
"Mokusei no Hime," he said, "Yet another Silver Millennium Princess within a week. I feel honored."  
  
Makoto smiled. "I need a new wand, Mr. Ollivander. The wand I used in Japan was not really *my* wand, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Yes, hime, I do. I will be right back." After a few minutes, Mr. Ollivander returned with TWO wands, not just one. "Yours first, Mokusei no hime." He said as he unwrapped the box engulfed in green silk.   
  
Makoto picked it up out of the box. Instead of bursts of color, a shadow of a dragon emerged from the tip of her wand.  
  
"Yes, perfect match. It is made out of emerald, with a bolt of lightening forged instead of by Hephaestus, but by Zeus himself."  
  
Mr. Ollivander offered the box that had just been removed of its black wrappings to Setsuna. "Toki no Hime, what show shall you give us?" Mr. Ollivander asked with genuine curiosity.  
  
Instead of refusing the wand, like Usagi expected, Setsuna picked it up gently, like one would with an infant.  
  
As soon as it was in the air, mist filled the shop, and a copy of the Time Gates stood before the Senshi and the shopkeeper.   
  
"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander. I was beginning to believe it had been lost at the shattering."  
  
"Good bye, himes, may your lives lead you farther away from what happened in the past, not closer to it."  
  
After that chilling goodbye, the three Senshi left the store back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
  
  
The last week passed quickly, and after much pleading, Setsuna had agreed to teleport them to Hogwarts instead of having them ride on the train.  
  
After changing into their robes, Setsuna took the younger Senshi to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
Inside, Makoto was the first to put the Sorting hat on.  
  
'Hello, Kino Makoto. I never thought I would ever get to meet the Princess of Jupiter!'  
  
'Well, you get to meet the Moon Princess next.'  
  
"Yes,' the hat acknowledged, 'but you are not wearing me to talk about her! From your past life and this life, I can see that you are very brave, loyal, cunning, and smart. Traits from each house, but mostly, you are brave. Why, I can almost believe that Gryffindor was founded just for you!' To the other three present, the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Next, Usagi tried the hat on.  
  
'Hello, Princess, unlike your friend, Makoto, I have been anticipating the day I would meet you. Even though you may not believe it, it is part of your destiny to be in a certain House. You know which House, don't you? Yes, but you want to be near your Father. Your wish will be granted despite your mission. You will be in "SLYTHERIN" the hat called out the name of the House to the shock of Dumbledore and Makoto. Setsuna wasn't surprised. She, after all, has at least some limited control over time.  
  
"All right, you shall be introduced to the school at the feast, in," Dumbledore checked his watch, "one hour. Till then, I will have the heads of your new Houses escort you around the school. Ms. Meiou, I will show you to your office." After about ten minutes, Professor Dumbledore returned with Professors McGonagal and Snape.  
  
Usagi smiled at her Tousan. "Show me around, PROFESSOR?" she asked with lots of added emphasis.   
  
Snape smirked, "As you wish, musume." (A.N. Dumbledore and McGonagal don't know any Japanese besides hello and goodbye, if that.)  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagal could only stare at the usually fuming Potions Master.  
  
Setsuna laughed. "Severus may not act like he normally does when he's around Usagi, but don't worry, he will still be the same around everyone else."  
  
Shortly after that "episode" Dumbledore's office was empty save a rat that used to go by the name of 'Scabbers'.  
  
After Usagi knew her way around well enough, Snape took her to wait in a room off of the Great Hall. Soon after, Makoto joined her to wait to be introduced.  
  
  
  
It had been an uneventful train ride for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Malfoy hadn't even walked up this time. Now they walked up to the school, unaware of the events that were about to transpire.  
  
When the trio sat down, the noticed a green haired woman sitting next to Dumbledore, and that Snape and McGonagal were gone.  
  
"Look! Snape's gone! And theirs a new teacher there. Do you think they finally sacked him?" Harry whispered.  
  
"No, besides, McGonagals gone too." Hermione said glancing around to see if Malfoy really could be gone for good. To her dismay, he wasn', but Crabbe and Goyle were.  
  
"Blimany," Harry said when Hermione pointed this out, "They must have been seventeen last year!"  
  
By the time the Sorting was over, their still was no sign of Snape or McGonagal. But there was only one new teacher at the High Table.  
  
Dumbledore stood, a hush drew over the students. Dumbledore gestured to the woman, biding her to stand, then said, "I would like to introduce the new DADA teacher, Professor Setsuna Meiou from Japan's school of magic, Engetsu Gat-Kou."  
  
One head perked up at the name of the school, but no, the teacher was from there, not a new student. But Dumbledore wasn't finished yet.  
  
"Professor Meiou, please go get Professors McGonagal and Snape."  
  
All the Gryffindors groaned inwardly, now knowing that Snape was still teaching.  
  
After a few minutes, Professor Meiou stepped out of the side room with McGonagal and a tall brown haired girl.  
  
"Everyone, this is a new Gryffindor student, Makoto Kino, a transfer student from Engetsu Gat-Kou."  
  
Again, the head perked up at hearing the school name, but was once again disappointed, although this one was closer. He remembered her telling him that Makoto Kino was one of her best friends from home.  
  
After Makoto sat down, the side door opened once more. Snape steeped out with his hands on the shoulders of a blonde girl.  
  
"And this," he bellowed to the students, "is a new Slytherin, Usagi Tsukino, the other transfer student from Engetsu Gat-Kou." Snape gave a death glare to anyone who was drooling over the girl, which was quite a lot, considering she was in Slytherin.  
  
This time, the head didn't perk up at the school name, because he had been watching the door. 'I thought I felt her…' came the thought.  
  
The two locked eyes, a smile descending to her lips. 'Long time no see,' she mouthed at him. Their eyes stayed locked, even though she had walked to her table.  
  
Tearing her gaze away, Usagi sat down and began to eat her dinner. (A.N. not her usual style of eating. She ditched that when she started at Engetsu-Kou.) She didn't look at him at all during the rest of dinner, although she knew his eyes never left her.  
  
Snape noticed this and nearly felt like ripping the boy's head off. 'It just had to be him, didn't it. Why Kami???'  
  
  
  
After Usagi got introduced to the school, Ron looked at Hermione. "That's her!" he whispered. "That's the one we saw hugging Snape!"  
  
Harry looked at Ron, eyes wide. "What? She hugged SNAPE?"  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, I got someone guess it right, but the next chapter will be dedicated to them, because this one was already written by the time I found that out. 


	5. We Meet Again

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! Okay? Okay.  
  
This chappie is dedicated to Selene and Eclipse of the Stars. YOU GUYS GOT IT RIGHT! Although… pairing subjected to change. *shrug* to bad but my story. Things like that happen. Well, on with the story!  
  
  
  
1 Changing Tides  
  
1.1 Chapter Four: We meet Again  
  
After the feast, Usagi went for a walk through the school. She wanted him to get used to the fact that they were going to be going to the same school together.  
  
When her short walk was over, Usagi went to the Slytherin Common room, but before she got there, Snape walked up behind her.  
  
"Musume," he whispered.  
  
Usagi turned around. "Hello, Tousan!"  
  
Snape sighed, "Usako, you can't call me Tousan until you know whether or not anyone in your classes know what it means."  
  
"Hai, Professor."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute," Snape protested, "I'm still Tousan when were alone!"  
  
Usagi smiled. "Koban wa, Tousan," she whispered before she stepped through the passageway into the Common room.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Usagi went to breakfast before anyone in her dorm was up. When most people were sitting at their House tables, the mail came. It was different from the way Engetsu Gat-Kou delivered the mail (sending it to their dorms), she was a bit shocked when Synge swooped down with a note in his beak. It read:  
  
'Roses are read  
  
Violets are blue  
  
It's been to long,  
  
Since I last laid eyes on you!  
  
-meet me at the Quidditch field after your last class.' (corny I know…)  
  
Usagi laughed quietly, flipped the note over, and wrote;  
  
'Hey Tousan, look at this!' then sent the Synge to take the note to her father.  
  
Watching Snape read the note was the highlight of Usagi's morning. Watching his eyes widen was even funnier then when she told Kenji she was bringing home someone (especially a guy, or Haruka!)  
  
Snape looked at his daughter, trying to calm himself quickly. Lucky for him, her last class was his last class of the day. He was the mirth in her eyes and knew she did that just so he would go into overprotective father mode.  
  
Snape let off a string of curses in Japanese so no one around him could understand, besides Setsuna who was sitting next to him.  
  
Setsuna looked at Snape, "Usagi, ne?"  
  
"Hai." He showed her the note.  
  
"Shimmata! This must be from the boy she met in Britain! Kenji had been right, I thought he was just overreacting."  
  
Snape looked at the Time Guardian, "She met someone HERE?!? Kenji was supposed to tell me this type of thing! I thought the fling with Mamoru (*shudders*) would have been the end for a while."  
  
Setsuna laughed, "You never did like Endymon, did you? I'm guessing it was you who told Queen Serenity not to let them marry." (their talking in Japanese just so you know.)  
  
Snape sighed, "Yes, but the Onna wanted to see her daughter happy even if she knew it wouldn't be that way forever."  
  
"Why does she hang out with Snape so much?" Ron asked himself outloud.  
  
"That does make you wonder about how they know each other, especially since he's old enough to be her father!" Hermione replied, not knowing how right she was.  
  
"What? Do you think Snape and Usagi are together?" Harry snorted sitting down next to Ron. "Yeah, right."  
  
"Ummm… Harry? She's looking over here."  
  
She WAS looking over at the Gryffindor Table, but not at them. She was looking at Makoto who was sitting on the other side of Harry.  
  
Harry tapped her should, "Umm, Mokata, is it?"  
  
Makoto turned around, "It's Makoto, not Mokata."  
  
"Yeah, well, that girl at the Slytherin Table is looking at you."  
  
Makoto looked over there, smiled and waved at her friend. Usagi held up her wrist, pointing at her communicator. Makoto nodded, and Usagi's face appeared on the image portion.  
  
"Hi Makoto!" came the blondes voice in her head only. "What do you think of your dorm?"  
  
'It's kay, but one girl reminds me of Ami. I'm starting to miss her nagging us to study.' (Three guesses who that is and the first two don't count!)  
  
"Yeah, well most people in my dorm remind me of Haruka; always looking for a fight. Umm, just a sec, Setsuna wants to tell me something." After a minute or two, Usagi was back on the screen, a smile on her face. "Tousan was freaking out because he found out someone here likes me."  
  
Makoto smiled, 'But he was so hot in the picture you showed me!' Makoto paused, stealing a glass at the boy she was talking about. ' I got to go, I'm getting some stares over here.'  
  
'Hai, me to. Ja!'  
  
  
  
The rest of the morning was uneventful and the last class was drawing ever nearer.  
  
Usagi couldn't wait to see how her father taught. It was also going to be her first class with Makoto.  
  
Before her Potions class started, Usagi stood up. "Hey, does anyone besides Makoto know what 'Tousan' means?" All she got was blank stares. She smiled and sat down.  
  
Unknown to her, Hermione Granger had spent the summer and knew basic things like that.  
  
'Why would she ask if anyone knew what Tousan means? And why would she be calling anyone at Hogwarts Father?'  
  
As the bell rang, Snape walked into the class room. At his dest, he picked a list up. "I have assigned partners for the rest of the year. If anyone complains, five points from your House, yes, even Slytherin. The list is as follows…" Snape read off the partner to the class. Malfoy/Potter, Kino/Weasly, Tsukino/Granger, ect...  
  
Next, Snape took roll. Much like their first year, Snape paused at a name, but this time it was Usagi's, not Harry's.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino," he had to force the last name out, knowing it wasn't true. Snape waited for her reply, then started asking her questions much like he did Harry. Usagi answered everyone of them correctly. "Good, I see Kenji hasn't completely failed me…" he muttered.  
  
During the period, minor explosions came for Harry and Draco's table most of the period, but it was after the class started the potion did Usagi raise her hand.  
  
"Tousan, do you add the powdered lionfish spine before OR after you take it off of the heat?"  
  
It took Hermione a minute before she realized that this new girl had called SNAPE, of all people, Father. And instead of taking points from her House, he stepped over and said, "Ichuunohito, you know you add it before, not after."  
  
"Iie, demo I think I remember you saying something about it…" The girl trailed off.  
  
Snape walked away, mumbling about 'baka onnas'. (if you can guess where that comes from, you get a cookie!)  
  
After he was gone, Hermione turned to Usagi.  
  
"Uh, why did you call Snape father, and why did he call you 'sweetheart'?" she whispered so only Usagi heard her.  
  
"You understood that? Kuso!"  
  
"Yeah, just like I understood that."  
  
"Fine, if you really want to know what's with the titles, ask Makoto in you dorm. But only when no one is around. Tell her 'Serenity-hime' told you it was okay."  
  
Hermione looked at her odd. "Alright…Wait, what did Snape mean by 'Kenji hasn't completely failed me'? I didn't even know some of those answers!"  
  
Usagi sighed, "Kenji is my adoptive father. He had been teaching me a higher Potions level back in Japan. Professor Snape was just testing me to see how well he did."  
  
After that, neither one said anything more.  
  
  
  
With Harry and Draco, one kept gazing of to Hermione and Usagi's table. Those two seemed to be getting along well, for being in different Houses. Rivel houses none the less.  
  
A snide remark brought the errant one back to his assignment.  
  
"Potter!" Snape yelled after most people were done. "What is the rule on mixing any compounds correctly?"  
  
"Uh, certain mixtures, if combined inaccurately can have the reverse effect intended?"  
  
"Correct," he practically growled out. "Tsukino, why does a mis-brewed potion backfire?"  
  
'When two or more elements are incorrectly combined, the potion will backfire, explode immediately, or be completely nullified. However, nothing happening is a vary rare occurrence. " Usagi paused, "You repeated your question, Tousan. Harry just answered what happens."  
  
"Incorrect. Ms. Tsukino. You were to answer WHY , not what other things happen to a mis-brewed potion.  
  
instead of taking points away, Snape didn't say anymore.  
  
"Gomen nasi, demo-"  
  
"No buts, Ms. Tsukino. If you continue to speak, ten points shall be removed from Slytherin."  
  
The look on her face was of such hurt, Snape had to restrain himself from rushing over to her that instant. 'I'll talk to her later. I'm sure that snapping at her once wouldn't make her feel like I turned against her. I'm sorry Usako.'  
  
'Tousan..' Usagi felt like she could cry. It was like when Mamoru had dumped her the first time. 'Wait that was for a good cause, so maybe this is too. I hope so, I don't want him to be mad at me on m very fist day of school.'  
  
"Ms. Tsukino, please stay after class."  
  
"Hai, Snape-sensei," she muttered.  
  
  
  
"What is it, Tousan?" Usagi asked after class was over and everyone had left.  
  
"Gomen nasi, Usako. I didn't really mean what I said. I don't want you to be mad at your old Tousan here, but to the other students I have a reputation to uphold, as being the meanest sensei. I'm only like that because Setsuna made me give you up to Kenji, though. Now I have you back, I'll be more like I used to when we were with your Kassan." Snape looked down into eyes that were so much like his Sere-chan's. "If I remember correctly, you have an engagement to attend to."  
  
"Tousan! I doubt we would be engaged so soon! Besides, I thought you didn't like his Tousan."  
  
Snape looked down at his daughter. "Hai, I know, but I think I've held you after long enough. Just don't start planning another Crystal Tokyo! The Time Gates needed some recovery after that."  
  
Usagi smiled at her father's words. "Yes, they would. Especially after bringing a person to a dimension where they would actually never be born.' The Nanori no hime waved to her father, and walked to her dorm to put her things away before going to the Quidditch field.  
  
Outside, Usagi sat down at the top of the stands. The brisk September air reminded her of Haruka. Usagi loved being around her father and having Makoto and Setsuna around was better then nothing, but still, her mid wandered to her friends back in Tokyo.  
  
"Usako," someone whispered in her ear. "How come you never told me you were coming to Hogwarts? I almost grabbed my broomstick and flew all the way to Tokyo!"  
  
Usagi laughed, "Only you would, Dra-kun, only you." She turned to the side to look at her Dra-kun. A smile briefed her lips before they were claimed by anothers'.  
  
"oh, before I forget, what does 'Tousan' mean?"  
  
"You might not believe it, but 'Tousan' means 'Father'."  
  
Draco's eyes got wide at this. "What? No wonder he was being so nice in class today, and that must be why he wasn't being as lenient as normal with me. Does he know? About us I mean." Usagi nodded. "Great… Now I'm going to have an overprotective father breathing down my neck everyday."  
  
"Be glad you don't have to meet my adopted Tousan, Kenji. He's a lot more protective the Tousan is."  
  
"I'll just thank Lady Luck. Oh wait," he paused for dramatizing effect, "That's you!  
  
"Ha,ha, Dra-kun. Only thing I've been lucky with is you! That and Tousan not freaking out to much about us being together."  
  
"True, true, but-" whatever Draco wa going to say was cut off by the bell ringing for dinner.  
  
"Ah, come on, we can talk in the common room, afterwards."  
  
  
  
After dinner, the common room was so packed they couldn't find a place to talk in somewhat privacy.  
  
They ended up going to bed, with a promise to talk in the morning.  
  
  
  
Nice? I hope so. I wanna thank Erica Struder for getting me of my lazy carcass and getting this typed. I already had it written, but thatnks to her, it got typed! Be ready for updates later, I have two other chapters written. Bai bai whoever is reading this! Ja ne! 


	6. TryoutsTruth

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! Okay? Okay.  
  
This chappie is dedicated to Moon Kitty! THANKS! I feel so happy, I've got more then 50 reviews! ^-^ Oh, and shugo means protection or safeguard, and Gin Sennen means Silver Millennium. Oh and it wasn't Wuefi (SP?) who I was referring to, it was VEGGIE-CHAN (Vegeta)!  
  
  
  
1 Changing Tides  
  
That day came and went. The Quidditch trials were drawing closer and closer everyday. Makoto and Usagi both decided to go out for their House teams for two reasons, 1) Harry was on his House team (*pokes Kitty* muhaha!) and it was their job to protect him, 2) it looked really fun. True, the had ridden brooms before, but their odd school had never had an Inter-House Quidditch tournament. (I didn't write it, but Makoto got a broomstick, too, a Sparkling Storm, and only it can match the Moon Beam.)  
  
Makoto's tryout was at 3:05, while Usagi had her's at 4:00. They had managed to get Setsuna to come to both tryouts to watch. Makoto was trying out for Keeper, and Usagi was trying out for Chaser. If they both made it for their desired positions, they would be playing against each other. Although, Usagi wanted to tryout for Seeker, she didn't want her boyfriend to lose his position.  
  
Makoto's tryout went smoothly. Her captains, Katie Bell, had her try and stop the Chasers from scoring with the Quaffle. Only one or two goals were actually made.  
  
Usagi had a lot more trouble. When she got close enough to get the Quaffle in, she kept missing.  
  
  
  
Snape sat in the stands, watching his daughter miss the goal repeatedly Smirking, he pulled an ordinary Muggle golf ball from his robes. (And why would he have that? Hmmmm) Snape said a few words quickly, and it began to hover. He threw it toward Usagi. "Hey, Usagi! CATCH!" he yelled.  
  
Usagi turned her broom to the side. Time seemed to slow down. Quickly, she chased after the flying golf ball. It turned several times, shot into the air, and back towards the ground again. The hime followed it, gaining every second. Finally, she pulled out of her dive, ball clenched in her fist. Usagi flew over to Snape.  
  
"I think you lost this, Tousan."  
  
"Nope, but I think you got it anyways."  
  
"I think you did that on purpose!"  
  
Snape held his hands up in the air. "Caught red handed."  
  
Usagi laughed and flew down to the ground to the group of people waiting for her. Blushing at the stares, Usagi scratched the back of her neck (anime style!)  
  
"Ummm… He said 'catch'?"  
  
"…" everybody continued staring.  
  
"Tell me if I make it! Ja ne!" Usagi yelled while running up to the castle, broom still in hand.  
  
Usagi ran all the way to the common room and sank into one of the armchairs by the fire. Slowly, her breathing returned to normal.  
  
"Baka tousan! Why did you have to do that? Now Dra-chan might lose his spot on the team!"  
  
"Dra-chan, huh? No need to worry about that one. He already changed his position to Chaser. Said he would do better there."  
  
Usagi glared at the intruder. "Arigato for your opinion, demo I'm waiting for someone. So leave me alone." She growled the last words out.  
  
"Who? Your boyfriend?"  
  
Usagi glared at him again. "For your information, no. Someone else, but since you refuse to go away, I will." And with that, the Uchuu no Hime left the common room to her Father's office.  
  
Yes, she had been waiting for Draco to come back, but she didn't want that boy to know that. So instead, she went to bug her father until all the Slytherin House trials were over. Usagi walked in on something she wasn't expecting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There. That's all you get for now!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just kidding, I'm not that mean… For this chapter.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and Ron Weasly were going through Snape's privet store of potion ingredients.  
  
"Potter, Weasly, what the hell are you doing?" the normally serene girl hissed. "If Professor Snape finds you two in here, you would be expelled, and Makoto and me would be here for no reason!" Usagi stopped, knowing she said to much.  
  
A look of surprise and shock passed Harry's face, but Ron didn't hear that last remark.  
  
"Why would you care if we get caught, Slytherin?" Ron asked scathingly.  
  
"Because my father will have you expelled!" Usagi practically yelled.  
  
This time, both jaws dropped. "Y-y-your father?" Harry stuttered. "Snape is your father?"  
  
Usagi looked them straight in the eyes. "Yes, my father. Set- er, Professor Meiou, before she was a professor, made him let Kenji Tsukino adopt me. I wasn't to grow up in the Britain wizarding world." Usagi paused. "I myself and not allowed to tell you much, but asked Makoto or Hermione. If you ask Makoto, tell her that Serenity-hime said for you to get the whole story except for the shugo part. Now, get out before Father comes back, or would you prefer to be expelled?"  
  
Ron and Harry still stared at the blonde girl in shock, 'Hermione knows about this?' the both thought.  
  
  
  
Usagi finally managed to get both Gryffindors out of the office, under the invisibility cloak, before Snape walked through the door.  
  
"Konnichi wa, hime. Is there anything you want to talk about?"  
  
"Drop the formalities Tousan. It makes me think more about the Gin Sennen, and Kassan."  
  
"Usako, everytime I look at you, I think of your mother. You look just like her, if you don't remember."  
  
"Hai, I remember., You, however, don't look much like you did before, Tousan. This time has hardened you." She paused. "You had someone getting into your stores. I think you know who."  
  
Snape growled. "Potter's at it again."  
  
"Yousan, don't report this to Dumbledore. He will have no choice but to expel them because of previous infractions. If they get expelled, Makoto and I will have to go again.  
  
"He needs Senshi protection or Voldemort WILL get to him. Ass the Moon's princess, I can not let such a thing happen. His living is required to purge this system of the NegaVerse and awaken Sailor Cosmos. (Usagi knows that is her, but she can't awaken the power.) Potter's energy signal is almost identical to the Silver Crystal's. If he dies, the Crystal is destroyed, and therefore, everything is had done is nullified. Including Mother's wish of our rebirth. No Senshi, no you. The very Cosmos would die if I was to never be reborn. You know that as well as I."  
  
Snape looked his musume in the eye. "Princess Serenity, as the only living person with more authority the yourself, as your father, and as your king, I command you never to speak of this again! The shattering of the Cosmos will not come about as long as both Potter and you live. Since I cannot control the Crystal, it does pass immediately to your hands, and as long as I draw breath, the Crystal will never be destroyed!"  
  
Usagi looked down. "Yes, your Highness. As long as you and I live." She walked out of the office back to her common room, trying to keep the tears in. Snape left to find Setsuna to talk about his daughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Unkown to either royalty, THREE lingered in the room. Pettigrew scampered off to tell his master about this knew outcome, and Snape's connection to it.  
  
Ron pulled the cloak off him and Harry. He looked at the dark haired boy with pure shock and amazement.  
  
Harry himself was almost ready to faint. Snape a king? Usa- no, Serenity, a princess? Himself as one of the main stabling forces of the ENTIRE Cosmos?  
  
After ha and Ron left Snape's office, they dashed to Gryffindor Tower to talk to Hermione, but then they remembered that Usagi had said that they could get the WHOLE story from Makoto.  
  
Luckily, Makoto had been in the Common Room. She was off to one side practicing what she called a "kata".  
  
"Makoto!" Harry said when they got near enough, panting from running so fast. "Serenity-hime said you might have something to say to us."  
  
Makoto sighed, "So more people know who her father is. So, what do you need explained?" She asked impatiently.  
  
"Ummm… How is HE her father, wha's the NegaVerse, what's the Silver Crystal, what does it have to do with Harry, how is Snape a KING, and something about you being reborn?" Ron said counting the questions off on his fingers.  
  
Makoto sweat dropped (anime style!). "Baka! Why did you say so much, Serenity-hime?" she asked herself. To the others she said, "I think we should talk to Professor Meiou. She can tell you more then I can."  
  
Harry and Ron shared a look. 'Professor Meiou is in on it to?' it seemed to say.  
  
Makoto pushed a button on her 'watch'. "Setsuna?" she said into it, "I've got to here that need a MAJOR explanation." There was a pause. "Hai, we're coming now." Makoto looked at the two boys in front of her. "All I can say right now is Usagi, Snape, Setsuna, and me are not what we appear. We are not even of this world, per se." she help up a hand to silence the questions forming on their lips. "Setsuna can explain better then I can. Her memories are much more complete then anyones' besides Snape, I believe."  
  
"One question," Ron said. "Just WHO would ever have a kid with Snape?"  
  
Makoto looked down. "Usagi is only his child in this time because of Setsuna and Usagi's mother. Before we were reborn, Snape was a different man. It didn't look the same, but was still born a common wizard on earth, in that time. He had gone to Hogwarts then to, and there he met a beautiful woman. To her, he was the gentlest, kindest being she had ever laid eyes on. Most people who met her would say she looked like a goddess. This was actually very close to the truth, because her mother, Queen Selenity of the Moon Kingdom was a goddess. And since Queen Selenity had died, Serenity became queen, ruling over what came to be called the Crystal Millennium. Anyways, Queen Serenity told Snape who she was after he asked her to marry him. He kept to his task, fully committed to helping her rule if he would get to stay with his love. By marring Queen Serenity, Snape became king."  
  
"He's not from this time?" Harry asked.  
  
"Technically, no. By marring Serenity, he became somewhat immortal because she was a demigoddess." After saying this, the trio reached Setsuna's office. (They've been walking there the whole time.) "Setsuna?" Makoto asked opening the door. "We're here."  
  
"Harry, Ron, I'm guessing you two have a lot of questions. Instead of having would ask them one at a time, I have a different way of learning." She put a hand on each of their heads, and absorbed the information. (Now, just who does this???) "Kami-sama! That certainly needs a lot of explaining. Although, Harry, your way of gathering information is much like what James used to do."  
  
"You knew my father?"  
  
"Quite well. I knew him better then even Sirius and Remus. Now," she continued leaving the matter at that, "I know Makoto explained how Severus is Usagi's father, and how he was king of the Silver and Crystal Millenniums. As for your other questions, the NegaVerse is a universe exactly opposite from this one. Many who knew Voldemort and of the NegaVerse believed he had become influenced by it, which is true. The Silver Crystal is an heirloom of the Moon Kingdom's family, passed on Mother to Daughter when they receive their powers. It is a crystal made of pure energy and is dependent on two people- the current holder and the son of the Time Guardian." At this, Makoto's eyes shot to Setsuna, but kept silent. Setsuna continued, "The part about being reborn, well, when the Moon Kingdom was attacked, all of the people besides Queen Serenity were killed. Usagi's court died to protect her, and Severus died to save his wife. Serenity called on the Silver Crystal and used all her life energy to send them all a thousand years into the future. Only two were not reborn, Queen Serenity herself, and the Time Guardian, who was not allowed to leave her post for any reason, because it would alter what would happen, even when her mother, the Queen of Pluto, was killed."  
  
Harry blinked at Setsuna. "Professor, you said it was dependent on the son of the Time Guardian. Usagi said it relied on me. Was lily Potter not my mother?"  
  
Setsuna could only smile at the distraught boy in front of her. "Yes, and no. The Lily Potter everyone knew was not who she really was. Lily was just a life the Guardian had created when she fell in love with a certain wizard on earth."  
  
"Setsuna," Makoto whispered, "Why didn't you tell us this?"  
  
Setsuna glanced at her fellow Senshi. "It wasn't the time, Mokusei. Now he needs to know. Take Ron back to the Tower, onegaishimusu."  
  
"Hai, I will." She grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him out of the room, despite his protests.  
  
"Why couldn't Ron stay?"  
  
"Because, Harry, what I say is for your ears only. The Time Guardian is someone you know. Harry, who do you think it is?"  
  
"I-I-I don't know. But does that mean my mother didn't die from Voldemort?"  
  
"Yes, Harry. Your mother is alive. If need be, she can change what people know about events. That is why it seemed she died along with James." Setsuna paused and pulled out her Henshin stick, then called out 'Meiousei hoshi inzen!' (I hope that's right!) in her mind. Black lights and purple mist swirled around her floating form. (my own version of Sailor Pluto's transformation.) "Usagi-hime and Makoto know me under two other names, Sailor Pluto, or the Time Guardian."  
  
"Mother?" Harry whispered, and then promptly fainted.  
  
  
  
  
  
And that's the real end! Ja ne! R&R PLEASE! Oh yea, Mokusei means Jupiter, and Mousei hoshi inzen SHOULD mean Pluto Star Power. 


	7. Teleportion

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! Okay? Okay.  
  
Lindsay: You don't need to worry about who she's paired with. I promise, it WILL end up like that. Jupi: no, tthat wasn't the end of my story. I had ment the it was the end of the chapter. Sorry for the confusion. Rona: I loved the golf ball thing to. That's kinda why I wrote it and because it was funny. Oh yea, and the "baka onna" I had in mind came from Vegeta, so no cookie for you. Hotaru-sama: I'm glad you think so. Only problem is, most of my stories are in that conition *sweatdrop*Toki no Kaushisha means Guardian of Time. Oh, I'm SOOOOO SORRY it took me so long to get this out! I ha this and chapter 7 already written, but my friend (*cough*Mike*cough*) had my book this was written in. Okay, now on with the fic!  
  
  
  
Changing Tides  
  
Chapter Six: Preparations & Teleportation  
  
The day began to pass quickly. Usagi oly spoke to her father when spoken to. His words had had more effect on her then she thought they would. She started taking off onto the grounds more then before, and she was even beginning to avoid Setsuna and Makoto.  
  
Finally, Draco managed to corner her before she got outside.  
  
"Usako," he whispered, enveloping her in his arms. "Why are you avoiding everyone? Your even starting to be a recluse around me. You need to pull out of it, or at least talk to someone about it."  
  
"Dra-chan, it's just that it hurts so much! And, I don't want to face him again, yet."  
  
"Him?"  
  
"Tousan. The day I tried out for the team, I went to talk to him, and he basicly said he didn't care whether I lived or died, just as long as I did what I was supposed to." Usagi started to cry and leaned into him, getting the front of his robes wet.  
  
"Usako, maybe being at least somewhat social might help. Hiding your problems just makes them worse. Trust me, before I met you, I was, well, an total and complete ass. I didn't bother to make friends with anyone who could understand me, and like me for who I was, not my father's influence. Now," he paused. "Are you going to pull out of this and come to the Halloween Dance with me, or stay up in your dorm, hurting?"  
  
"Oh, Dra-chan! Do you even have to ask?" Usagi said playfully, immediately feeling better.  
  
"What do you expect me to do? Change you into your robes and drag you down to the Great Hall? I don't think so." Draco grinned and added more. "Besides, with a set of lungs like yours (and he knows wind compassity how? Nicole: Maybe he was doing something naughty? Kuro no Tenshi: hush you! Your not in the story! Nicole: so? Kuro no Tenshi: *mutters and keeps typing*), how could I ever force you to do something like that?"  
  
Usagi laughed. "True, true. Almost no one can stand my screaming. (*glares at Lin* and I had the head aches to prove it…)"  
  
Smiling the pair walked back to the castle.  
  
  
  
The Halloween party was to be much like last year. It was to impress the new transfer students in their first year at Hogwarts and some visting teachers from another school: Professors' Chichi and Goku Son, the Muggle Studies and DADA teachers. (Goku? A teacher??? WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO?!?!?)  
  
Dumbledore had huge jack-o-lanterns big enough to fit a standing horse into. The ghosts where to do some formation flying since these teachers didn't having any ghosts at their school. Dumbledore had even booked Celestina Warbeck, one of the most famous singing sorceress'.  
  
The dance was to start at eight that night, but it was only four. Harry Potter could be found walking around the grounds with his mother, Setsuna. (For all those who didn't read the revised chapter six, YOU SHOULD! Or else this wouldn't make sense…) She was asking him about how life at the Dursleys' had been.  
  
"How did Petunia and Vernon treat you, Harry?"  
  
He looked down. "Not exactly like family, Professor."  
  
Setsuna frowned. "Petunia promised me that she would treat you in the same manner she treated Dudly. And please, don't call me 'Professor', Harry. But if your not comfortable with calling me mom yet, you can call me Setsuna in the least."  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just hard to believe that my mum is actually alive." Harry hugged her as if to check that she was really there and not an illusion.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry. I'm not going anywhere except to go visit my dear old sister, and that won't be for a few months."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Harry practically shouted. "Doesn't this mean I don't have to go back to the Dursleys'? YES!"  
  
Setsuna laughed. "Yes, Harry, you don't have to go back, but I do want to bring you with me when I go to Surrey."  
  
"Erm, where do you live exactly, Setsuna?"  
  
"It usually depends, but I do spend the majority of my time in either Britain or Japan."  
  
"What, no house in America?" Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh yes, I do, but you won't get to see that one until after summer starts."  
  
Harry blinked. "Y-y-your serious? I was only joking."  
  
"Yes, I'm serious, Harry. I'm not sure where we'll be during the vacations, though. I might even take you to the Time Gates for a little while. Wou will be the next Toki no Kaushisha after me."  
  
"Toki no what?"  
  
"Kaushisha. The phrase means 'Guardian of Time'." Setsuna stopped, "Harry, do you want to know the real reason Petunia treated you the way she did?" He nodded. "Well, I think it was because she had been jealous of me. We were from a pure blooded family, and she was born without magic- a squib. I had the magic while she didn't. I guess she just thought that if she treated you as bad as possible, Dudly might end up with the magic instead of you." (I don't know how that could happen, but oh well. Don't really matter. Or should it? Hmmm…)  
  
"But why would I be the next Guardian? I'm sure another would be a better choice. (stupid humble Gryffindor crap…)"  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry. There IS no other choice. You and I are the only ones left as true Meiousei descendents."  
  
"Meiousei? That sounds like your last name."  
  
"Yes, it would. Meiou in Japanese means Pluto. Meiousei means planet Pluto."  
  
"I'm a descendent form a planet?"  
  
"Yes, but not just of Pluto, Harry." A smile of secrecy emerged from Setsuna's lips.  
  
'Ah, Mum, won't you tell me?" Setsuna shook her head.  
  
"You'll find out at Christmas, Harry. Until then, stifle that curiosity!" She paused, mirth showing in her eyes, "I guess your used to it, you called me mum."  
  
Harry smiled. "So when does my training start?"  
  
"Tonight. What I want you to do is to try and picture what you think the Time Gates look like. Don't just make something up, I know you have the memory of what it looks like. Your father and I took you there when you were a couple of months old." Setsuna laughed. "You even opened the Gates! That in itself proclaims you as the next Kaushisha."  
  
"I should go work on that. See you later, Mum."  
  
Harry started walking up to the castle. Setsuna watched him for a few seconds then called back to him. "AND NO REMEMBERING CHARMS!"  
  
Harry turned and waved. "All right." He called back to her, and started walking to the castle again.  
  
  
  
Usagi was trying to decide what to wear.  
  
"My old gown, or my new dress robes? Gown? Robes? Ugh, I can't decide!"  
  
Pansy Parkinson stepped beside her. "Hi, Usagi. What are you going to wear to the dance?"  
  
"Trying to decided between my favorite gown and my new dress robes."  
  
"Hmm… Maybe I can help? Let me see what they look like on you."  
  
Usagi nodded and walked into the bathroom to put on the dress first. She concentrated on the Silver Crystal and her princess form. Her dress flickered into solidity, although the normal jewelry wasn't there. Usagi took her hair down and walked back into the dorm.  
  
"Wow," Pansy said. "You look beautiful! I almost don't even want to see the other one."  
  
Usagi went back into the bathroom, changed to normal, and put the robes on. The colors brought out the silver in her hair and the blue in her eyes. Pansy said as much when she saw it.  
  
"Deffently the robes. You can where the dress at Christmas."  
  
Usagi smiled. "Yeah, your right. I think I will wear the robes. I've got something perfect to wear with it to! Be right back." Usagi walked over to her trunk and pretended to rummage through it. Instead, she pulled out sapphire crescent shaped earrings and a silver choker made from moon dust, from her subspace pocket she had put there at Gringotts.  
  
The moon hime took her hair down from her normal ondangos, twisted it, flipped it up, and secured it with a iridescent clip.  
  
Yes. Usagi was ready now.  
  
  
  
Unlike Usagi, Makoto had decided to wear her old gown because it symbolized who she was. She wore thunderbolt dangling earrings and an emerald choker with a thunderbolt relief. Instead of keeping her hair in a high ponytail, Makoto let it hang down, two small braids meeting partway down.  
  
Hermione had decided to wear the dress robes she had worn before, her hair slicked down the same way.  
  
"Your lucky, Makoto. You look good no matter the occasion."  
  
"Yeah, well, Usagi is the one who can make herself look magnificent no matter what she wears."  
  
"I just wonder how someone with Snape's genes can look that good."  
  
"She looks just like her mother. You know, the first one."  
  
After that, Hermione kept her thoughts to herself.  
  
  
  
Inside the boys' dorm, Harry and Ron where getting changed. Harry was wearing black robes and underneath, on a chain of silver was a ring with the emblem of Pluto engraved in it. (Setsuna gave it to him)  
  
Ron had bought new robes over the summer. (remember, Harry had Fred and George buy him new ones.) They were a sky blue color.  
  
  
  
On the other side of the castle, Draco was already changed, and was just trying to imagine what his Usako would look like. She hadn't even hinted to what she was wearing. 'Well,' he thought. 'I didn't really ask her about it.'  
  
  
  
  
  
An hour later, Harry could be found at the top of one of the astronomey towers, deep in though as how to picture the Time Gates. Try as he might, Harry couldn't keep his mind concentrated. He kept thinking back to his mother changing into Sailor Pluto.  
  
'Of course!' harry thought. 'Pluto is the Guardian, so my memory must have to do with that!' Words flashed through his head, and suddenly, Harry knew how to GET to the Gates, not just picture them. "Meiousei, as your next heir, take me to my future domain!"  
  
Garnet against black, lightning flashed. A whorl of wind swept around Harry, and then he was gone.  
  
  
  
How was that?  
  
Nicole: HORRIBLE!  
  
Kuro no Tenshi: Shut up, Nicole. You helped write it.  
  
Nicole: oh yeah… Still, it was horrible!  
  
Kuro no Tenshi: no it wasn't…  
  
Nicole: uh huh!  
  
Kuro no Tenshi: How bout you go think about Richard for a while?  
  
Nicole: *eyes get all starry* Richard…. Wait! He's married! NOOOO!!!!  
  
Kuro no Tenshi: haha! Poor Nicole. You also need to remember, HE'S A CHARACTER FROM A BOOK!  
  
Nicole: So??? I know who you like from the book worlds, so there!  
  
Kuro no Tenshi: *mutters and backhands Nicole*  
  
Nicole: OWW! What was that for?  
  
Kuro no Tenshi: you may be my alternate personality, but your still annoying…  
  
Nicole: and your point?  
  
Kuro no Tenshi: ermm… I have none?  
  
Nicole: YEP!  
  
Kuro no Tenshi & Nicole: R&R PLEASE! 


	8. NOT A CHAPTER

Okay ppls, here's the solid truth, I'm not going to upload my next two chappies until I get word that people are r & r-ing SaiyaJinAngel6's story Through Her Eyes. Once Lin-chan tells me she's getting reviews, I'll update! Till then, Ja ne!  
  
  
  
  
  
… Nicole says I'm evil to my readers… strikes me as odd since shes the evil half of my personality… 


	9. 

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! Okay? Okay? Well, except for Schotego Durrlenz, but that's besides the point. Japanese words: Tokinomi kodo means Emper of Time  
  
I'm really sorry where I left off. That was just plain mean! I didn't realize that that was where it was… I thought ITHIS/I chapter was! Oops…  
  
bSokuya/b: Thankies!^^ bSailor Star Scream/b: I didn't realize I left it off so evilly… oops. bDiana Crescent/b: ^^ this story has no plot, so I don't really now what's gunna happen either, lol. bJupi/b: YEP! His daddy's from another planet (kinda)! But I can't tell you what yet. (I know I'm evil)bMarsMoonStar/b: It was fun to write to! bShinma Princess/b: I have this, and one more chappie written. After that, I'm totally clueless -_- bLINDSAY TA**** H***!/b: IQUIT REVIEWING NONSENSE THINGS! -_-; /I bMoonGoddess1009/b: Thanks! ^^  
  
Now, ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
hr  
  
bIuChapter Seven: "Oops?"/b/I/u  
  
1 Setsuna was standing in the Great Hall, supervising the decorators when she knew Harry was gone. Without a word to anyone, she ran out into the corridors and to her office.  
  
Quickly, Setsuna snatched her Henshin stick out of her subspace pocket, and called out her transformation words. In the place of a teacher, stood Sailor Pluto. She whispered a variation of what Harry said, and was gone.  
  
hr  
  
Harry looked around this new place. It wasn't the Time Gates, that was for sure. "Oops?" he said into the silence around him.  
  
hr  
  
Setsuna- er, Sailor Pluto, stood at the Time Gates.  
  
"Harry?" she asked. "You here?" Sailor Pluto looked into a pool a decent distance from the Gates. "Show me Harry." She said calmly.  
  
Images ran by like a slideshow on 'fastforward'. It stopped on the Harry she was talking about. Pluto blinked, "He made it to Meiousei on one try? Wow. Took me about ten times to get it right. ITokinomi Kado, take me to my son!/I" A flash of lightening, much like before, ensued, then Pluto was gone.  
  
hr  
  
Harry was walking around the bleak and barren landscape, until he came to the ruins of a palace.  
  
"Whoa, wonder why that's there?" He slowly picked his way crossed the fallen rubble to the imposing structure in front of him.  
  
hr  
  
Snape was in Hogsmeade, looking for a certain Animagus. He may have disliked Severus, but he had a right to know she was back. Snape finally found the cave Sirius stayed in while in Hogsmeade.  
  
"Sirius? We need to talk."  
  
A black dog bounded out, and then changed into a man about the height of Severus. One who saw them would think they were brothers.  
  
"What is it, Severus? I never expected the high and mighty Severus Snape to ever need to talk to me, a Gryffindor."  
  
"Cut it out, Sirius. I found her."  
  
Sirius' jaw dropped. "How? When? Does she remember? Can she-"  
  
Severus held up his hand. "Please, not yet. But I will say that Ishe/I found Ime/I, she does remember the Gin Sennen , and just before start of term. Oh yes, Pluto and Jupiter are also at the school."  
  
Sirius looked up, "But Severus, wasn't Serenity-"  
  
"I'm not talking about Serenity, Sirius." He snapped. "I'm talking about Usagi, my daughter."  
  
hr  
  
Usagi was looking out a window, up at the stars.  
  
"Achoo!" Rubbing her nose she thought, 'who's talking about me?' (Japanese myth- when someone is talking about you, you sneeze.) After a second, she shrugged. 'Can't do anything about it, that's for sure.'  
  
hr  
  
Setsuna stood in the Palace of Chronus, in the very room her mother died in. No, Setsuna would never forget the screams she heard fro the Gates of Time. This was not a time for that. Setsuna needed to find Harry before he found the Schotengo Durrlenz, the Hunter of the Underworld. This creature was of an age before Chronus himself was even born; a lost age of underworld beasts and dark powers. Time had woven itself less intrictly then, events did not necessarily lead to a set future, or even a somewhat predetermable one.  
  
A forgotten age was what it was best. The only evidence of its exsistance were such beasts as the Schotego Durrlenz and the capability and allure of evil in the rue hearts of man. Only a few were able to escape the pull of It's ("it" as in the Dark Ages) power, such as Lunarians and a certain black haired man. Those who succumbed (*cough*Voldemort*cough*), were forever enthralled with in the limits of It's power. Those who had yet to realize their full potential, like Harry, could be made into beings worse then anything Chaos could wrought.  
  
(errr… I forgot to describe the Schotego Durrlenz, so here I go!) the Schotego Durrlenz had the shape and form of a lion, but its skin was of leather. Poision dripped from sharp cainines, and muscles rippled under sleek skin. Bright green eyes held the power of perswaysion that could make most living things die on the spot if it wished it so, Its mane, once black, now dyed red from its feedings- both dead or alive. It hunted the spirits of the dead, or the flesh of the living. The only ones it would not hunt were Immortals and God/dess, who could not die. Those who were inflicted with mortality, must hope they never come face to face with the Schotego Durrlenz.  
  
That being was the reason Setsuna's mother, wife of Chronus, a demigoddess, was killed. Because Setsuna had protected the Time Gates, he father had bestowed Immortality upon her. Although Setsuna didn't need to worry about the Hunter, Harry still did.  
  
hr  
  
Harry stood within a dark purple mist. Green eyes stared into green eyes. Sudden knowledge of what this creature was filled Harry's mind.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
  
  
  
  
My end for now! It's not the end of the chappie tho… I have to finish typing when I get home. 


	10. 

I'm soooo sorry this has taken so long! I have chapter eight done, but I'm stuck on chapter nine! E-mail me ideas for what you what to happen in the story to ladyakasha@hotmail.com. I'm going to be in California for another week or so, but then I'll be home to work more!   
I don't own the characters, just Schotego Durrlenz, and the idea of Setsuna being Harry's mom (I think)  
'...' is thinking or telepathic  
"talking"  
(author's notes)  
  
Chapter 7 "Oops?" Part 2  
  
Sirius looked Severus in the eye."What do you mean 'Lily is still alive'? She died when Voldemort attacked their house!"  
"No, Brother, Lily did not die. She is really Pluto."  
Sirius choked. "You mean I'm godfather to the heir of the Meiou Family? From Chronus himself?"  
Severus rolled his eyes. "You're the brother-in-law to the daughter of Selene, uncle of the current Tsuki no Hime, and your freaking out because you're the godfather of the next Toki no Kaushisha? Baka."  
Sirius glared at Severus. "Well, your try believing that your best friend's wife is dead for the past fifteen years, then you find out she's really alive and the Hime of Pluto no less!"  
Severus stifled a laugh. 'You don't even know the half of it...' he thought.(he he, my version of foreshadowing. ^^)  
  
  
'Father of Time, Ancestor of mine, heir to your throne! Save me, Chronus!' (*apologizes for the cheesy-ness*) Harry thought desperately.  
Nothing happened.  
'Toki no... Toki no... Erm, Toki no Kaushisha! Help me!'  
Setsuna materialized beside him. Her two words summed it up nicely, " Oh, shit!"  
Harry blinked. "Mum? Help, please!"  
Setsuna nodded and crossed her staff in front of them. In a commanding voice she spoke, "Schotego Durrlenz, as the daughter of Chronus and the Goddess of Pluto, as the Guardian of the Time Gates, and Immortal, I command you to return whence you came."  
"Immortal.. You know the law," the Hunter growled out. "Any mortal found on my hunting grounds is mine."  
Setsuna's stance straightened, considering her next words. "Any true mortal, yes, but he is not a true mortal. No, not at all. This boy is the son of myself and the Son of Fate and Destiny. His bloodlines grant him Immortality."  
"No, Immortal, it does not. An Immortal and a God do not beget an Immortal, but a God. Those are within my grasp, as you well know." The Hunter motioned with his claws. At the movement, Harry collapsed to his knees, grabbing at his head. "Already, the chibi ouji falls into my power." ( I just realized Harry is awfully quite during that exchanged... one would think he would have more to say since they were arguing about whether he got to live or not...)  
"You can't have him! You may be not be bound by time, but you should remember what will happen if he dies!"  
The Hunter made a half-chuckling-half-growling noise. "Who said anything about killing him? Why would I kill someone who I worked so hard to protect fourteen years ago, while you, his mother, did nothing but watch?"  
Setsuna clenched her hands around her staff, surprised at the hot tears running down her face. She didn't want it to be true. Yes, she had known some outside force would save her son, but this monster? It was almost unspeakable.  
He continued on, "I may be more inclined to the Nega Verse, but grant them the power of eternity? Of infinity? Nay, that would be my own death sentence. By saving the child, I fulfilled an ancient prophecy:  
Mark of the Darkness  
Seer through the night  
Heir of Fate, Child of Time  
Silver to Emerald, glimmering orbs  
Inverse images, adversaries on sight  
Both marked for life, eternity, and more.  
Murderer for evil, distorted by power  
Ill fated forever and nigh  
Tri souls merged one, in the twinkling of an eye  
Death, Dark, and Time, Binded for Life."  
The Hunter looked at the boy on his knees, clutching at his scar. "To save his life, I had to Bind him to myself in order to protect all life."  
Setsuna lowered her staff, "It seems I have misjudged you. However, my son it still withering on the floor, why?"  
"The Binding is being completed, 'Tri souls merged one.' That night I also saved another. Now, they are being binded to another, and since they are both binded to me, they are more the just what they were born as, they are more immortal then the Immortals."  
"'More immortal then the Immortals'?"  
"Time will show you." The Hunter said cryptically, smiling at the irony.  
  
Harry was seeing the life of another pass before his eyes. Pain and agony. Harry felt every last bit of the pain that he had felt. From the first time he had scraped his knee to the time his father had beaten him and locked him in the cellar for two days, Harru lived every second, every scream, every smirk, every scathing comment, and every thought. He knew that the boy was feeling the exact thin- reliving another's experiences. After a few seconds of shaking, the memory of getting his scar invaded his mind. Then, after a few seconds that stretched for an eternity, a new set of memories were given to both boys. They were the memories of a being whose life had spanned for several thousand millennia, and yet had many more to fo. Both boys now knew every prophecy written, including the one concerning them. They knew the truth about the Hunter, the real reason he had saved them as infants, and the reason why Voldemort had attacked Harry.  
So many new things now filled Harry's mind, he thought it would explode.  
  
Setsuna watched her son tremble, in a tight compact ball.  
"You spoke of a prophecy. What is its origin?"  
The Hunter gestured to the air with a paw. "Does it really matter? It was given and is in effect."  
"Tell me, dammit! You have waited so long for him, tell me your source!" (O.O violent Setsuna...)  
"Oh, little Immortal, do you think I would discredit them?" Setsuna tensed. "My, my, it seems you do! Very well, Keeper, you shall know the one who gave the prophecy." The Hunter gestured with his paw again and a stream of images flew through her mind.  
An infant. A new mother, her arms going slack. Nearly dropping the child. Words flowed from the woman's lips- the prophecy.  
The scene changed to Setsuna herself, watching her mother being killed, not paying attention to the strands of time.  
Back to the woman and child. Setsuna recognized the woman now, Goddess Saturn: Hotaru's mother. The Goddess let the child slip from her grasp, as she collapsed, the words repeating.  
Setsuna found herself ridged. She wasn't on Saturn, she was on Meiou-sei: her home.  
The Guardian of Time sank to her knees and pulled Harry into her arms. "My son, my poor boy..." with the images that had come was the knowledge of what impact it had on Harry.  
"Sets? What in the Ten Worlds am I doing here?"  
Setsuna looked up, and into wide, familiar eyes. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the Gates?  
"Ummm.. Yeah, I thought so too..."  
Harry started to stir and he cracked one eye open. "Daddy?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Cliffy! MWHAHAHAH! Is it someone who just looks like his 'Daddy' or is it really him? You'll just have to see!  
  
... I'm evil aren't I? 


	11. Compeletion

I don't own the characters! except for Schotego Durrlenz. As far as I know, I am the only one to make Setsuna Harry's mom, so that is my original idea to! alrighty? alrighty. I know it's been pretty much forever since I uploaded, but I've been gone on vacation. Yes, Yes, I know your probably think I've fallen of the face of the earth... but fear not! KNT is here! only problem is.. this is the last chapter I have prewritten.... Maybe I'll have to stick with the library like last year to appease my masses... I need encouragement! I have absolutely NO idea where this is going to go right now. Help? School's started and I'm gunna get back on my regular schedule. And I've got my own computer to now, so I can type a lot more then I used to be able to. Hopefully... Thanks go to: Bladen- Sorry about ending it right there. I've been gone most of the summer and then there's just my natural procrastination... jupi- there you go! *shudders at the thought of Harry being Usa's brother in this story* soooo not going to happen! Soliwolffie- that pairing is actually REALLY common for HP/SM stories. MarsMoonStar- left you speechless did I? ^^; Shinigami- Yeah, he really does. That was the purpose of adding that to the story. Well, that and because I have no FREAKING IDEA of what to do next! *appoligizes profusely for the outburst* heh... thanks also to- Moon-bunny-87 and ken-chan  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight: Completion  
  
Usagi was getting bored. The dance was still an hour or so away. 'Should I go see Tousan? I've only been able to talk to him a few times since the tryout, besides class...' Usagi smiled, and changed into her school robes. 'Don't want anyone to see me in my new robes, yet.'  
  
Sirius and Severus were still talking- they each had apologized for past things and were now talking about everything from the weather to Voldemort. Right at the moment, they were talking about the first time the were at Hogwarts (before the Silver Millennium), and how Severus had fallen head- over-heels for Serenity. They were laughing about how Severus had dropped a wet-start, no heat firework into his cauldron when Serenity had walked through the door the first time. Everyone had been splattered with the Chatter Potion, and couldn't stop talking. The only one who had managed to avoid being hit was Serenity, who happened to be standing in the middle of the room. Severus, talking incessantly, walked over and started talking about how beautiful she was and what a honor it was to be in Grffindor with her. (Yes, Snape was in Grffindor the first time around. The second time, he was still hurting over his wife's death, so the Sorting hat put him in the area that was best suited for his state of mind.) After that, and a few other events, the two seemed to be connected at the hip. It was right then that Usagi decided to walk in. "Tousan?" She asked glancing at Sirius Black, "Er... are you aware that there is an escaped convict in you office?" "Usa-chan, don't you remember your dear old Uncy Siri, as you used to call me?" Sirius asked while Severus smirked slightly. Usagi's jaw dropped. She had never compared her Uncle Siri to Sirius Black, but doing so now made her realize that they were the same person. "Gomen, Uncle Siri... Setsuna still hasn't brought back all my memories. That's why I didn't recognize you till you said something." "It's all right, I'm just happy to see you." Usagi smiled at her uncle. "I came here to see you, Tousan, but it looks like your a bit busy. I'll go torment Makoto for a little while." She kissed her father's cheek and walked away. Instead of going to 'torment' Makoto, Usagi went to her and Draco's special place, the roof. There she found Draco holding a hand over one shoulder (that's where his scar is), and whimpering. "Kami!" Usagi pulled him into her arms.  
  
Draco was unaware of the comfort she was giving him. Right now, he was enduring every comment, every pouch, every chore given, and every yell up to and including Voldemort's last attack on Harry. The first wave of images ended with himself getting his scar. ------------------------------------------------memory---------------------- ----------------------- Lucious Malfoy stood over his infant son, "Pathetic. You were a waste of my time. Be glad my Master wants you abilities, or else you wouldn't have lived this long." Lucious spit off to the side and walked away from the cradle. Another man took his place. "My, my, I think little Draco is ready to serve the Dark. TO bad you'll never meet your other half. His time comes later tomorrow." Baby Draco tried to recoil from the Dark Lord, but was picked up. Draco suddenly found himself on a stone table. Next to him was a very old stone knife. It may have been old, but it was still sharp. A hand picked up the knife and grabbed hold of Draco's shoulder. With careful precision, they started carving a snake encircling a thunderbolt. The knife clattered to the table as a thunderous roar echoed throughout the room. Something that looked like a lion licked a tongue over his wound, cleaning it and letting it heal faster. "Tri souls merged one, in the twinkling of an eye Death, Dark, and Time, Binded for life." The wound began to heal itself, after the words were spoken. -----------------------------------------------------End-------------------- -------------------------- Draco stopped trembling for a few seconds, as the memories stopped. And then the second, older set, began to invade his mind. There was a silver flash, and all was calm. Draco became aware that Usagi was talking to him. "I'm sorry, Usagi..." Then he passed out.  
  
"Draco?" Usagi felt a hallow space. He was no longer hers and she knew it. He wasn't the same anymore, and she felt that. Crying softly to herself, the moon-hime used a spell to make him levitate, and took him to the infirmary. She was unsure what was going in, but Usagi was almost positive that Setsuna had a hand in what was going on, or at least knew about it. It just had that type of feeling. "Oh great! What am I going to tell Madam Promfry?"  
  
Harry was still sitting with his mother, looking at someone who shouldn't be there. Well, none of them were supposed to be there since they were on Pluto, but this man was supposed to be dead. 'So was Mum,' Harry thought bitterly. Why were the fates (heh... oh the irony! You'll understand later. ^^) always doing this to him? Setsuna still had the questioning look in her eyes. "What do you mean your not sure? How can someone just go poof and be here? Especially you, James. Your still bound to the Gates, at least till winter. (Man, I made Setsuna sound mad... she's just surprised!)" "Sets, I know that I'm not supposed to be able to leave yet. Maybe we have my parents to blame for this?" Setsuna sighed, "Yes, your probably right. But what would Fate and Destiny have in mind this time?" Harry looked to his parents in doubt, "Did you guys just say that Dad's parents are FATE and DESTINY??? I guess I can somewhat handle that my Grandfather is Chronus, but this? And to top[ it all off, I'm binded to my archenemy through a prophecy made by the Queen of Saturn. Great, just great. Could it get any stranger?" Setsuna groaned, knowing what was coming next. "Yeah, it could. What if Voldemort showed up in a tutu and started tap dancing?" Harry stared at his father in shock. "Never say it 'could it get any...' around your father. He'll think of a witty remark." Setsuna said. The Schotego Durrlenz growled at James. "I'm sorry to interrupt this heartfelt reunion, but the child still needs to return. He knows why." The Hunter turned around, and with a swish of his tail, he disappeared. "He's right, James. We need to go back. And since Harry knows now, I don't think it would be wise to have you stay at the Time Gates. Could you change to your Silver Millennium form?" He nodded. "Yeah, I think so. Most people would freak out at the thought of the 'dead'' being alive." James closed his eyes, and started shimmering. His black hair changed to light brown, he grew taller, his shoulder broader, his face changed a bit, and finally, silver armor replaced his robes. "James? Maybe you shouldn't were the armor?" "Yeah, your right." He waved his wand and transformed the armor into robes. The family of three teleported to the halls of Hogwarts and Setsuna's office.  
  
Draco Malfoy was lying in a hospital bed, almost peacefully. A sporadic jolt convulsed through him, leaving Draco trembling. The mark on his shoulder stung like it would if it was fresh- even if he knew it had been there for years. 'Potter's back from.... somewhere. Wait, how do I know that?' 'You just do, okay?' 'No, it's not okay. And who's this?' 'I'm you, duh.' Draco blinked. He was having an argument with himself and he hadn't even know it? (looks like he's inflicted with the same thing I am... Nicole: Hey! Was that an insult? KNT: *nods*) 'Yes, yes, you were.' 'Could you stop that?' Draco asked exasperated. 'But that's not as fun!' Draco thought very nasty things to this voice. 'Okay! I'll shut up. For now.' The Slytherin started wondering how he knew Potter was in the building, when he realized Usagi was asleep in the chair next to his bed. Normally, he would have woken her up with a little 'gift', but some part of his mind told him that it wasn't right. He stood and left the hospital wing, quickly evading Madam Promphry. The young Malfoy slipped through the hallways, looking for Potter. What he found surprised him.  
  
Setsuna had gone to Dumbledore. It would have been hard to explain James if she hadn't. She was telling him what happened when Draco Malfoy wandered into her office. Dumbledore told him to wait outside of the office till he was called for. Malfoy shot a look of loathing and sympathy toward Harry. 'Think your mum's going to tell Dumbledore about Schotego?' Harry looked around. He swore he just heard Malfoy's voice in his head. 'What the...?' 'Yes, Potter, it's me. Schotego Durrlenz is the one we can blame for all this.' 'Would you rather be dead?' It was a third voice. The voice of the Hunter. 'Ummm... no?' they both sai- err, thought. 'Well then, don't complain.' Setsuna glanced at Harry. Even though she couldn't hear what was being said, she could tell that telepathy was being used.  
  
Dumbledore listened to the story. It began in the Crystal Millennium and ended that day (truthfully it still wasn't over). Setsuna told him about herself, being part of Queen Serenity's Court, how she met James, the Shattering of the Millennium, Harry finding out about his heritage, briefly about the Hunter, and James leaving the Time Gates.  
  
Draco was standing outside of the room, leaning against the was with his arms crossed. He heard everything spoken by Professor Meiou, and the prophecy concerning both himself and Potter. Even though she left out the part that he and Potter were connected to each other as well as to the Hunter. 'Did she not know or does she just not want to tell him?' "She doesn't know.' 'Potter! Stay out of my mind!' 'Well, then quit thinking so damned loud!' Draco mumbled about 'this stupid connection'. 'Can I come in yet?'' Draco felt, rather then saw H- err, Potter nod. (Dra-kun almost called him Harry! LOL) 'Finally.' He waltzed through the door.  
  
'Harry?' It was the Hunter. 'Yes?' 'I'm going to teach you how to shield your thoughts from those receptive to it. Imagine yourself building a brick wall around your mind. Imagine that you, only you, can let your thoughts out. Lock them behind the wall.' AS the Hunter spoke, Harry envisioned everything he was saying. He opened his eyes to find that no time had passed, even though it seemed like it had taken an hour because of the mental strain. Malfoy walked through the door, locking eyes with Harry. 'He acts like he knows what's going on. At least one of us does. If we switched places right now, I probably wouldn't have a clue about what to do.' Harry realized that they had a connection still and checked his wall it was still in place.  
  
Draco had to stifle a laugh. He could still tell what Potter was thinking. It was a talent he discovered when his father had locked him in the dungeon, after casting a spell that dulled the physical senses. I guess it's true when they say if a sense is taken away, another is heightened, Draco had thought at the time. Times after that, when his father would come for his training, he would draw into the dark of his mind, shutting off his senses to work on the mental abilities. Now he was at a point where, if he concentrated hard enough, he could see key parts of a persons past. Because of this, Draco knew Harry had erected a wall around his mind, and still knew what he was thinking. Draco stood next to Harry and looking at Professor Meiou said, "Shall I add in my two sense now?"  
  
  
  
Draco says he keeping secrets from me! that's not good? How can I write about your devious ways if your keeping some bloody secret? Do you want me to sick Nicole on you? Nicole: hey, I should resent that! KNT: But you don't so what's the problem. Hey, who's idea was it for the cliffy? Nicole: Mine ^.~ KNT: okay.. (to readers) HEAR THAT? BLAME NICOLE FOR THESE CLIFFY'S! NOT ME! oh yeah, MALFOY (Lucius) BASHING! (Soon, maybe next chappie.) 


End file.
